Project
by Miss Paint
Summary: Five different teens in one mental hospital. At first they think they have nothing in common, but later on they learn they are similar in so many ways.
1. Their First Personal Essay

Chapter 1: Their First Personal Essay

Question 1: What is the reason that you think you are put here for?

**Garfield**

Honestly I don't know one reason why I'm put here. Is it because I'm green? If so, that's just mean. I'm not mental, as the psychiatrists label me here. In my opinion, they're just racist. Sure, there are white people, there are black people, but are they put here because of their skin color? Am I making sense? My mind can't think straight now– this pencil sucks.

**Kori**

I am not sure if I can tell you, piece of paper. I have never been assigned to trust such a simple item.

**Richard**

I have goals.

**Kori**

I am very lucky I am not put in rehab. Or is rehab more enjoyable than here?

**Richard**

Though the fucktards here call it OCD, hallucinations, stupid.

**Victor**

You tell me! I was doing my own thing, which was computer stuff (things that psychiatrists here won't understand), and the next day I was put here! What is goin' on! Is this a new chapter in our lives or something?

**Garfield**

Hold on, I think I know now. But to think of it, it's not my fault!

**Kori**

Paper, you won't tell anyone, correct? I have never trusted anyone in my life.

**Victor**

Okay, so I must've done something stupid. But it was an accident!

**Richard**

This place is mental. I am not mental. I just have very important ambitions.

**Raven**

This world is a cruel place.

**Garfield**

When I was born, I wasn't green. I was a perfectly normal kid. Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. But an accident happened.

**Raven**

There's no point in putting me in a mental hospital. Nothing can help my problem.

**Kori**

I am obsessed with the use of drugs. I wanted to be beautiful. So I used diet pills.

**Victor**

I installed a device on my neighbors that would let me control whatever they're doing. Like make them dance or make spaghetti. I thought it would turn out spiffy… Until I found out that they found out and reported to the police.

**Garfield**

I was attacked by a green monkey, and got _sakutia,_ a rare disease. It was fatal, but luckily my parents found a cure. Yeah I was alive, but it permanently turned me green, apparently.

**Raven**

I don't have the best family ever. I think my family's the reason I'm here.

**Richard**

I was 12. My parents and me worked in the circus as circus acrobats. They were doing a trapeze act until the wires snapped. Worst part is, I knew who did it, and I didn't do anything to stop them.

**Kori**

I was very addicted. I was supposed to take 2 pills a day, but I took more. I was impatient. I regret everything.

**Richard**

Then I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, yeah him blabla. Then one day I saw the man who killed my parents. He was wearing a mask, and an orange and black shirt. I swear I did see him. No one believes me, but I can assure you, I did.

**Victor**

Then I went to the court, the neighbors labeled me 'insane and crazy!' but personally I just think I was bored. Besides, the neighbors were boring. It would be fun if they had gone 'my way'.

**Garfield**

So from that day on I was green. Forever green (ha ha, that sounded like a group! Fanbase!). Everybody called me a freak, and yes it scarred me deeply, but I didn't react… yet.

**Raven**

My father was a bit– okay, he was fully a lunatic. He'd kidnap people and force them to become a slave of his and eventually would kill the poor person. I was forced to help him. I refused.

**Richard**

I'd wake up in the middle night– okay scratch that, I wouldn't sleep at all, I'd stay wide awake thinking about the people who killed my parents. I don't know who they were, but I was determined to find out.

**Raven**

He slapped me.

**Kori**

Since I believed that the pills would not work if I kept on eating, so I stopped eating. Everyone would tell me I should eat, but I was foolish and ignored them. I wouldn't eat at all.

**Victor**

Bla bla, they say, bla bla, the judge says, I didn't want to hear what they said. Then again, who wants to? Fortunately, I brought this device that will give a horrid smell whenever I press the button. Not wanting to hear anymore, I pressed the button.

**Garfield**

One day an idiot harassed me until I was seriously bruised. I was sick that time, so I couldn't fight back. Fuck being sick. Anyways, the idiot hurt me until I passed out. And the next day, I was in a place. Some kind of laboratory.

**Raven**

My mom, she was raped, and I was the result. Ashamed, she killed herself. Therefore, it always had been my dad and me. It was hard to escape from his devious plans, the plans that I wanted to stop since I was very little, but couldn't.

**Richard**

September. It was autumn, and I was in the park. Suddenly the man who killed my parents showed up. I knew it was him because of what he was wearing. He was wearing the orange and black shirt, and it's definitely not a coincidence. It was him, I swear!

**Kori**

I started getting the 'hallucinations'. I would imagine things that were not there and I sometimes would scream what I imagine. People were creeped out of me, but I did not know they were creeped out.

**Victor**

The whole court started smelling so bad. Some people fainted, and the judge got really mad. It was then I was labeled crazy, a 'computer whiz', a psycho, and much more.

**Raven**

One day my dad brought an old man home. The old man looked very exhausted, and scared. I wanted to reach out to him; help him, but I couldn't. I stood there, and watched as my father slapped him on his cheek with his belt.

**Richard**

I started following that guy around. For some reason, his walking was fast. He looked back at me, I assure you, and so he started running. Fast. I had to chase after him, and I started running too.

**Garfield**

The idiot who bullied me was there next to me holding a huge needle. He said he needed some 'tests' for an upcoming experiment. Of course I didn't want to be injected by that… thing. So I started attacking him.

**Kori**

Soon after that, my family brought me to the hospital. The doctors said one thing, and that was rehabilitation. I said not to put mere there. The doctors said it's for the best. I did not agree.

**Victor**

They tried putting me in a cage where I only wore an orange jumpsuit with no devices or electronics, in hopes I might 'calm' myself down from using experiments. But that made the situation worse. Instead of being 'calm', I got 'crazier'. I escaped from the cage, and went back to my laboratory to create an invention that can zap people away to another dimension.

**Garfield**

The attack wasn't the normal attack humans usually do. It's not the attack where the military or criminals would do. I attacked like an animal. A beast.

**Richard**

Suddenly, he was gone. I didn't know where he went. I started running around shouting 'WHERE ARE YOU!' and everything like that. Tired from shouting and running, I started asking people if they had seen him. They said they didn't. "What?" I said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't see him."

**Raven**

I ran out of the house, desperate for help. The first place I went to was the police department. I exclaimed I needed help; a criminal had kidnapped an older man. No avail though. Once I showed up, they stood up and said: You're Raven Roth. Daughter of Trigon.

**Kori**

I started arguing with the doctor. The doctor would say the same thing over and over again, and I was sick of hearing it. I started crying. Then seconds later I laughed. Afterwards I got mad and threw a tantrum. I was put in therapy shortly after.

**Raven**

I explained everything, what my father does, and how I don't contribute and help. They doubted me though. Angry, I started throwing things from their desk to the wall, and to the cops. I shouted, I pulled my hair; I was mental.

**Victor**

I got caught. I was brought back to the court. I received a punishment. No, it wasn't jail. My punishment was to be put in a mental hospital for 5 weeks, to help me realize how wrong it is to be so obsessed with crazy inventions.

**Richard**

I asked everybody in town. They said didn't know. Impossible. He was running. His shirt was contrast. There was no way he wasn't there. I went to the police, and defined me crazy. They said imagining things. So they sent me to therapy.

**Garfield**

They handed me in to the police. Luckily though, the police didn't put me in. They suggested, mental hospital. Where I can be more 'calm' and not retreat in a beastly way.

**Raven**

I was in therapy afterwards. They didn't really say anything much. They just told me to go to the mental hospital. Great help.

**Kori**

I am put here because I am obsessed with diet pills.

**Richard**

I am put here because I saw someone that didn't 'exist' even though I swear he did.

**Victor**

I am put here because of my crazy inventions.

**Raven**

I am put here because of my father.

**Garfield**

I am put here because I am different.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is my first Teen Titans <em>multichaptered<em> story, I hope you like! Sorry if this chapter was lame/confusing. The chapter was supposed to be formatted like this. Next chapter would be a normal First POV chapter. This chapter was just to explain their backgrounds and all. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**PolarPurple**


	2. Important Note

I no longer have any wishes to pursue this story. I'm sorry to those who have been expecting an update for quite a long time.

In the mean time, I'll be on AO3 (archiveofourown) as scaptors. I wish to continue writing there.

Thanks to those who has supported this story.

(If you wish to report me for posting a non-story chapter, do as you please. I couldn't care less.)


End file.
